


Shuffle

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome watches her father play Solitaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffle

Masunobu Higurashi lays a nine of clubs over a ten of hearts while little Kagome observes carefully. The cards are worn and broken in, flimsy from use, and they bend in half almost too easily, allowing any player tempted to peek a good easy glance at what's beneath them when facedown with a simple curl of the thumb. She never sees him do this, but sometimes she's curious. Whenever she watches he always plays by the rules.

Sometimes his Solitaire games seem impossible to win, and sometimes he wins so many times in a row, so, so quickly it makes her wonder. When she plays this for herself, she learns how common both outcomes are. This frustrates Kagome, strangely.

"Just like life, games aren't always easy," her father says. 

"You sure you didn't shuffle enough?" Kagome asks. He shuffled fifteen times for her and won fifteen straight games, almost just to prove a point.

"How about this time I shuffle twice?" He smiles, then loses another ten.

She blinks in bewilderment. She wants him to explain. He can't, really.

"It's just the luck of the draw, that's all."


End file.
